The present invention relates to hoisting and supporting apparatus in general and in particular to relatively lightweight, portable, rugged hoisting and supporting apparatus for private and light commercial usage. It has a high strength-to-weight ratio, can be collapsed to save space for transportation and storage and can be assembled by one person without the exercise of a great deal of strength, agility or mechanical ability.
Unlike jacks and the like, which are inserted beneath a load to raise and support a load, the apparatus of the present invention may be classified with overhead hoisting and supporting apparatus. As such, it has particular utility and may be used for such jobs as loading and removing camper units, enclosures and the like from the beds of pickup trucks, lifting engines from vehicles, as may be required when a person repairs or replaces an engine in his personal automobile or truck, or repairs and replaces engines or like parts at automobile races, drag races and the like, to lift boats for repair or to place them on trailers, for supporting plastic or canvas sheets for forming tents and wind shelters, and as a means for supporting a swing or other recreational device. For both private and commercial usage, many other applications may come to mind, such as loading materials on trailers or raising loads of other kinds for repair and the like.
Heretofore, in spite of the need, light-weight, rugged, portable, collapsible hoisting and supporting apparatus which has a high strength-to-weight ratio and which can be assembled and disassembled by one person has not been readily available.